


Those Inevitable

by pressdbtwnpages



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/pressdbtwnpages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Kobol, Kara teases Lee about their spontaneous kiss when she returned home from Caprica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://community.livejournal.com/no_takebacks/profile)[**no_takebacks**](http://community.livejournal.com/no_takebacks/) prompt #8, _On Kobol, Kara teases Lee about their spontaneous kiss when she returned home from Caprica. Alpha!Lee makes an appearance._

In their rainy shelter on Kobol Kara and Lee gave up trying to fill each other in on what they had missed, and awkward silence filled the gap between them.

Lee shifted uneasily. "So, about what happened when you got back, the, uh, the kiss."

"Look, Lee, we don't have to talk about it. Things just happen, sometimes. No big deal."

But even if they weren’t going to talk about it, now Kara was _thinking_ about it. Just a chaste little mistake that had filled her up with so many feelings that Samuel T. Anders was rendered irrelevant. Even if kissing Lee meant nothing, had to mean nothing.

"You think it was an accident?" He growled. "My lips just happened to miss your cheek because I was so relieved to see you alive and safe in one piece?"

"Well, yeah." Kara admitted, trying to deny to herself that she was feeling anything like hope fluttering in her stomach.

“And then I just forgot to not tell you I love you while we were playing with that pyramid ball?” Lee pressed. “How dumb do you think I _am_ , Kara? How dumb _are_ you?”

“I.” Kara wiggled uncomfortably. Somehow the ground had gotten much harder in the last few minutes. “What are you trying to say, Lee? What are you telling me?”

“I already told you,” he insisted in a low hiss.

“Well your subtlety is clearly too advanced for dumb little me,” Kara spat back. “Because I’m so simple I don’t think I’d get it unless someone manned up and kissed me and told me he loved me all right in a little row that _makes sense_.”

It was a good thing that Kara was already sitting on the ground, because she didn’t see the tackle that knocked her backwards into the dirt coming at all.

“Oooof!” She exclaimed, looking up at Lee. His eyes were narrowed, jaw clenched, he looked appealingly dangerous.

He gripped Kara’s wrists in one hand and pinned them up over her head.

“Are you listening?” He asked her as casually as if he were asking her a question about the nuggets.

Kara wriggled her wrists halfheartedly. They weren’t going anywhere, she didn’t really think she wanted them to.

“Are you going to call me dumb again?”

“Stop it,” Lee said, voice going dark and rough again. “This is important. Are you listening?”

Kara couldn’t do anything but listen. She could hear Lee’s breath as it escaped his chest, could practically hear his heartbeat. Beyond their shelter she could hear the others’ low voices, bodies shifting, some kind of night bird calling out its presence.

“Yes.”

Lee dipped down to kiss her, hard and wet and dirtier than Kara imagined Lee Adama could be capable of. Yet even as he vigorously explored her mouth, Kara could feel the fondness, the care driving the kiss and for once, she didn’t want to back away from their feelings or fight for control.

Still, it wasn’t like Kara was just going to lay back and let Lee have all the fun. She shifted under him, working a leg in between his own.

Things heated up quickly after that, neither of them paying much attention to the thought that a dozen other people were clustered within hearing distance of them.

Lee tugged futilely at Kara’s fly and then his own, near impossible to do one handed while all but laying on her.

Distantly Kara remembered her injuries, the bullet hole and ...the other. This probably wasn’t good for them, she would hurt later, but frak it, it was good for _her_ and later could wait.

“If I let go of your hands will you be good?” Lee asked in a loud whisper.

“No,” Kara replied matter-of-factly, nipping his lip. She was enjoying being pinned, having Lee control her this way.

“Kara,” he grumbled, but went back to messing with her fly. She went back to messing with him, too, rubbing his growing bulge with her thigh. “ _Kara_.”

As fun as it was to rile Lee up, Kara was also ready for their pants to be off.

“I will be good for... ten seconds. Make it snappy, Lee.”

Almost before Kara knew it, Lee had released her and pulled both of their pants down to their ankles and was going for her tanks.

“ _No_!” She swatted at him. “ _Cold_!”

The expression on Lee’s face made Kara wonder for a moment if he was going to stick his tongue out at her. If their positions had been reversed, she might have. Instead, Lee gently gathered her wrists back together and replaced them above her head.

It was awkward, with one available hand between the two of them and Lee trying not to crush her on top of it. It was cold and muddy but Lee’s skin was warm, and with some ingenuity and awkward fumbling they made it work.

Lee sat up as best he could with Kara’s wrists still in one hand, taking away his warmth. The noise of protest Kara made was definitely not a whimper.

“Here,” he said, fumbling to position himself, “let me just...”

Kara didn’t even have the heart to mock him, she wanted him too badly.

“If I,” she kicked out a pale, _freezing_ leg and then noticed the pants still pooled around her bootclad ankles. “Oh.”

Lee laughed. “Let me let go of you. This would be so much easier.”

“Oh, so you like easy women?” Kara teased.

“Clearly not,” he teased back. “Since I seem to like you an awful lot.”

“No,” Kara said, mood shifting suddenly to desperate need for Lee to keep her pinned. “Don’t let go of me, Lee, please.”

“Then how are we gonna... Give me your leg,” Lee instructed.

Carefully Kara brought her leg up, bending her knee so as not to hit Lee in the face. Quickly Lee untied her boot and discarded it, freeing her ankle from her pants.

“Great, now my clothes are going to be all muddy.”

Lee stared at her. “Really, Kara?”

She wrapped her freed leg around him with a smirk and sighed as he guided himself inside her. Their relationship couldn’t possibly be as simple as all this, could it?

“This would be easier if you were on top,” Lee panted after a bit, nuzzling at her shoulder.

Kara wrapped her other leg around him as well, hoping her boot wouldn’t bruise him badly. “You know how I feel about easy.”

Lee huffed out a laugh and thrust harder. Pinned above her head, Kara curled her hands into fists, fingernails digging halfmoons into her palms instead of Lee’s shoulders.

She bit him instead.

It wasn’t horny teenagers bouncing up and down on each other, but given the conditions, even with Lee resting almost entirely on one elbow to give Kara the friction she needed, it didn’t take either of them all that long to climax.

After, they broke reluctantly to catch their breaths, and so that Lee could release Kara’s wrists.

She poked him in the shoulder. He rolled to the side with a groan.

“Lee? Hey, Lee?”

“Grrgrrumph.”

“I believe you had something to tell me?” Kara reminded him.

“Are you always this perky after really acrobatic sex?”

Kara grinned. She couldn’t help but tease Lee. “That was less of an announcement, more of a question.”

“Kara,” Lee groaned. “Talk to me again after we’ve made love in a bed. A warm bed. No mud. Two hands.”

“Love?” Kara prompted eagerly.

“I love you. I really, have been in love with you forever, but I so very much do not like you right now.”

Kara curled up along Lee’s side and felt his hand idly trace over her still-clothed spine.

“I think that’s a lie,” She told him around a yawn.

“Do you?”

“Yes. And,” she hesitated, “yes.”

“Yes... you love me too?” Lee asked hopefully, voice uncertain.

“Yes, I’m always this perky after sex.” Kara said, cushioning her head on his chest. “And I love you too.”


End file.
